


Someone To Be Quiet With

by acorn_evan



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, Bi Evan, College, Connor Murphy and feelings are confusing, Connor being slightly OOC in the first chapters, Depression, Evan's off brand phone, Fluff, Gay Connor, Gay Jared, Harassment of Jared via Coffee, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, me craving death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acorn_evan/pseuds/acorn_evan
Summary: Evan Hansen just wanted to get a hot chocolate and help his friend with his essay, he wasn't expecting to run into someone who he hadn't seen since High School.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my first fanfic. Yeesh. Post it with out a beta and die like a man. 
> 
> The title of the fic is a lyric from the song Loud Places by Jamie xx

Evan picked at the edge of his sleeve. It was a cold November day and the bitterness of winter was already in full force. Shivering at yet another chilly breeze, he curled into himself trying to conserve warmth. He wished he had worn a jacket but couldn't figure out how to slide the sleeve over his cast. It wasn’t even a long walk from the dorms to the main part of the campus, but it was freezing outside. He let out a breath of relief when he saw the familiar green glow in the distance. Walking closer, he could clearly make out the campus Starbucks sign. The flickering light was comforting. The green logo obscured all the light except for a little bit of yellow filtering in through a crack in the sign.

As he pushed the door open the warm scent of coffee and baked goods greeted him. There wasn’t anyone in the shop, which was a relief. That meant he didn’t have to talk to anyone that he wasn’t prepared to talk to. He quickly spotted Jared sitting in the back corner of the Starbucks and hurried over. His friend was leaning back on a chair so that it tilted back to touch the wall, he had his feet up on the table and his computer in his lap.

Jared also had numerous coffee cups on the table next to him. Some empty, some half full, and some looked like they hadn't even been touched. All of the drinks that surrounded Jared had his name on them as well, the font was large scratchy. Upon closer inspection Evan noticed that not all of the cups had the name Jared written on them like he had thought, only some of them did. The others had poorly spelled versions of Jared or a phrase describing his friend. The cup sitting closest to Jared had “That dumb kid with glasses” scrawled across the side of it haphazardly.

Jared looked up from his computer, when he noticed Evan his eyes went wide. “It’s Sunday!” He grinned grabbing handful of gummy bears from a bag that was sitting on the chair next to him.

Evan’s brow furrowed and he managed to mumble, “U-um. Yes, i-its been Sunday all day J-Jared…” He picked at his cast while glancing at the caffeinated drinks and sugary foods surrounding his friend. “That doesn’t seem healthy.” He blurted out. In a poor attempt to correct himself he added, “W-why do you have.. so many d-drinks?” Evan worried for his family friend, he was pretty sure that having more than ten cups of coffee wasn’t good for someone.

Jared looked over his glasses in justified frustration. “I have so many cups because the…” Jared leaned forwards in the chair to get a good look at the serving counter, “shitty barista kept serving me the wrong drink!” He shouted at the college student behind the counter. Evan thought he recognized the kid, but wasn’t sure who it was. “Fucking Connor Murphy.” Jared spat reclining back in the chair. “He keeps messing up my drink orders. On purpose to! I bet you he's planning on poisoning my drink.” He said while grabbing yet another handful of gummy bears. At Evan’s confused look Jared laughed, “Yeah! Connor Murphy.” So that’s how Evan knew him, Murphy was Zoe’s last name. He vaguely remembered this guy from High School.

Jared grinned, “Oh, Murphy!” He said dreamily, giving Evan a look and batting his eyelashes. “In High School, you had the worst crush on Zoe Murphy.” Jared snickered.

Evan was bright red at this point and turned to see if Connor had heard any of what Jared had just said. “J-Jared! I-I’m over that, it was just a silly c-crush.” He reprimanded. Truth be told Evan still wasn’t over Zoe, but she had gone to a different school and Evan didn’t want to try and get in touch.

“Suuurrre. Anyway, go get something to drink. You’re weirding everyone out by just standing there.” Jared waved a five dollar bill in the air which Evan gingerly reached over and took.

“T-theres… no one else in here…” Evan started weakly.

Jared just waved Evan off, “Uh-huh. Get yourself a drink and sit down.”

Evan mumbled an okay and made his way over to the counter. Connor was leaning on the back wall with his phone in his hand. He looked like he didn’t care that someone was at the counter, it looked like he was the only one on staff at the moment. Evan inched a little closer to the counter, “U-um…” He asked quietly trying to get Connor’s attention, but the other boy didn’t even look up. “E-excuse m-me.” He tried again a little bit louder, this time Connor looked up from his phone raising an eyebrow in Evan’s direction. “I-I want t-to o-order…” He squeaked holding out the cash with his good arm.

Connor rolled his eyes, “No shit.” Pushing himself off the counter and shoving his phone into his jacket pocket he walked over to the register. “What do you want.” He deadpanned, glaring at Jared who just flipped him off from the corner of the room. “It better not be like on of his fucking drinks.”

Evan pulled his hand back. He wasn’t sure what Connor meant by “Jared’s drinks”. _‘Was it because Jared had ordered so many? What if Evan ordered the wrong drink and ticked Connor off? Oh, he hadn’t talked to Connor since high school. Wait, he had never talked to Connor. Connor didn’t know who he was. Unless he had overheard Jared talking about Zoe an-_ ’ His train of thought was cut off by a sharp voice, “Are you going to place an order or not?”

Evan looked up at the board behind Connor avoiding eye contact, he wasn’t sure what he wanted. He never usually went to coffee shops because he wasn’t allowed to have coffee. The caffeine just amped up his anxiety times ten and it drove him crazy, everything was just… so elevated. He stared at the board for a couple more seconds before blurting out “Hot chocolate!” Evan was aware of the crack in his voice, and he started panicking a little at the confused expression on Connor’s face.

“Just… a hot chocolate?” Connor deadpanned, raising an eyebrow.

Evan grabbed at the bottom of his shirt, “Y-yes. U-um, a s-small h-hot chocolate…” Did he order the wrong thing? It’s just a hot chocolate… so why does Connor look so confused? He stuck out his hand with the crumple up bills that Jared had given him when he saw the green price tag flash on the cash register.

Connor just took the money, handed Evan his change and turned around to grab a cup. “Do you want whipped cream or not?” He asked looking back, Evan just shook his head no and the long haired boy proceeded with his work.

It wasn’t but a few moments later when Evan’s drink was placed at the pickup end of the counter, noticing this Evan made his way over and grabbed the drink. “T-thanks.” Evan grabbed the cup, despite it being a little too warm against his hand he kept a tight grip on it and shuffled back over to Jared.

Noticing Evan standing in front of him with a cup Jared’s mouth dropped open in disbelief, “Dude, that was fast. Okay, what did he do to your drink? Make you the wrong one? Put the wrong sugar in it? Too much sugar? Too little sugar?” Jared started eyeing down Evan’s drink.

“I uh, w-ha-” Evan started.

“Did he throw the first one at you?” Jared asked cutting him off.

“Wh-what? No…?” He didn’t know what Jared was talking about, so he set his cup down on the table and popped the lid off with his good hand. There didn’t look to be anything wrong with his hot chocolate, it was even lacking the whipped cream that he said he didn’t want. Evan put the lid back on and with shaky hands brought the cup up to his lips and took a sip. It was good. Really good actually.

“So!?” Jared said sitting up in his seat, “What did he do to it?”

“Um, nothing? I-it’s u-um… actually r-really good?” ' _Was that a question or a statement?'_ He asked himself as he thought about what he had just said, “Y-yeah, It’s good.” Evan smiled into the lid of the cup, he hadn’t had hot chocolate in a while so this was a treat.

“You’re so weird, dude. He had to have done something to it…” Jared grabbed for the cup, yanking it out of his friends hand.

“Jared!” Evan let out a small yelp of surprise due to the sudden loss of his drink. His friend looked at the cup, examining it. Jared took a sip of the hot chocolate before narrowing his eyes and standing up. “J-Jared-“ Evan started, but was cut off by Jared pushing past him and storming to the counter.

Jared placed the drink down and glared, “What the fuck is this, Murphy?” Evan suddenly wished that the ground would swallow him whole because Connor Murphy looked up from his phone and was staring directly at him, not at Jared who was still trying to get the boy’s attention. Evan gripped the hem of his shirt so tightly that his knuckles turned white and ran his fingers over the fabric.

Evan watched as Connor tore his eyes away from his form and glared at Jared. “What the fuck do you want Kleinman?” Connor asked loudly. His tone wasn’t accusatory and he didn’t sound angry, he just sounded really tired.

“Ha! So you do know my name, you dick!” Jared sneered at Connor, “So what did you do to Evan’s drink?”

“Nothing.” The long hair boy mumbled, shoving his phone into his pocket. Jared scoffed in disbelief and rolled his eyes. “Whatever Kleinman. My shifts over, I don’t have to deal with your shit anymore today.” Connor pulled off his apron, and went to the back of the coffee shop.

Jared grabbed Evan’s drink and walked back over, shoving the drink back in Evan’s hand Jared got back in his chair. Jared huffed and turned his focus to his computer. Evan placed his hot chocolate down on the table and stood awkwardly shifting his weight between his feet. _‘I should leave… Connor probably hates me as much as he hates Jared now…’_ Evan was harshly snapped back to reality when the door to the back of the shop slammed open and an frusterated looking Connor stormed out.

He had one hand in his jacket pocket and the other was gripped in a tight fist. Connor stalked over to Evan which caused Jared’s eyes to shoot up from his computer in shock. The long haired boy stuck out his fist and dropped a small piece of paper in Evan’s hand before leaving the Starbucks quickly. Evan’s eyes scanned the paper quickly before gripping the paper tightly to cover up what was written. He then turned to look at Jared who’s mouth just about touched the floor.

“Dude!” Jared managed to get out as he slammed his computer shut. “What the hell? I thought you were dead! I mean- He looked like he was about to sucker punch you into next week!” Jared let out a laugh and his eyes made contact with the piece of paper in Evan’s hand. “What’s that?”

“N-nothing!” Evan squeaked out as he shoved the paper into his pocket. “I-I have to go! I  
p-promised t-to… do a-a thing!” Evan started moving backwards quickly out of the store tripping over his feet as he went not even bothering to grab his half empty drink. “B-bye! I r-really just got to l-leave!” He turned away from his shocked and confused friend and bolted out of the store into the cold.

Evan’s walk back to his dorm room was much quicker than his walk to the Starbucks. However that might have been because he practically speed walked the whole way back to his dorm. Evan shakily unlocked the door and made his way to his bed before sitting down. He pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and read what it said once more.

Evan was sure his eyes were deceiving him, because there was no way that Connor Murphy had just given him his cell phone number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I got it up a week later. I meant to have this up Saturday, but time flies! (Also I procrastinate.)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

He had been staring at the number for what felt like an hour but in reality was just a couple minutes when the handle on the door began to jiggle. Evan jolted off of the bed and shoved the number into his back pocket just as the door to his dorm swung open. Jared burst into the room and made immediate eye contact with Evan causing the boy to shrink in on himself.

Jared tossed his backpack onto his own bed before sitting down across from his friend. He clapped his hands together in such a way that startled Evan even more, “So what was that? Why’d you leave, and what was that paper?” Jared asked as he grabbed his laptop from his bag.

Evan picked at the edge of his cast silently, he could feel his face heating up but he wasn’t sure if it was due to Jared staring at him or his blush from the embarrassment of what was on the paper residing in his back pocket. He raked his bottom lip with his teeth as he thought about how to answer, he didn’t want to tell Jared about Connor’s number. _‘He’d just laugh if I showed him… and probably take the number to prank him or something…’_ Evan knew that Connor had to hate Jared for some reason and it was probably the reason that a lot of people did. Jared didn’t know when to stop joking about situations and usually made inappropriate jokes.

“It was n-nothing.” Evan tried. However Jared still looked skeptical as he opened his computer. Evan coughed awkwardly, “Just my r-receipt…” He said quieter than the first time, but Jared didn’t seem to hear him. Just as quickly as Jared had become interested he had become disinterested and sucked back into whatever was on his computer screen. He let out a sigh of relief, he really didn’t want to have to explain the situation to his family friend. 

Evan laid back on his bed and rolled over, his back facing the wall making sure not to put any pressure on his broken arm. He pulled out his cheap flip phone and the slip of paper from his pocket. The glow of his phone in the dimly lit room hurt his eyes but he didn’t want to ask Jared to turn the lights up. He typed the number into his phone, trying his best with his limited hand movement. Evan looked over his phone to see if Jared was watching him, surprisingly he wasn’t.

He looked back down at his phone,  the large number on the screen made Evan feel ill. Once he sent a message there was no going back, no do-overs. He slowly typed out a message and hit send once he felt satisfied. 

 

To: Connor - ‘Hello, this is Evan Hansen.’

 

He re-read his sent message a couple of times before quickly adding to it. 

 

To: Connor - ‘From Starbucks.’

To: Connor - ‘Sorry for bothering you!’

 

Evan stared at his phone, the messages felt like they were burning into his eyes. He went to close his phone when it let out a small chirp. He had his text alerts on a low volume so that he wouldn’t get startled whenever Jared texted him. He looked back at his phone fully expecting to see a message saying ‘Ha! Pranked!’

 

From: Connor - ‘hey’

From: Connor - ‘sorry about earlier’

 

He bit his lip, fingers hovering over the small keyboard not knowing what to write. Evan re-read the two messages that had been sent to him. _‘Why was Connor apologizing to him? He should be the one apologizing to Connor if anything.’_  

 

To: Connor - ‘What do you mean sorry?’ 

 

From: Connor - ‘i was a dick to you’

From: Connor - ‘im not angry at you

From: Connor - ‘just your friend’

 

Evan furrowed his brows, so Connor wasn’t mad at him. Just Jared. _‘What did Jared do to make Connor so mad at him?’_

 

To: Connor - ‘What did Jared do to make you so mad?’

To: Connor - ‘Sorry! I was just wondering!’

 

From: Connor - ‘gtg working tmrrw tell u then k?’

 

He looked at the last text in disbelief. _‘Connor wanted Evan to come to the starbucks just to tell him why he hated Jared?’_ Evan bit his lip, he was a little worried, the whole situation sounded like someone was playing an elaborate joke on him. Then the real question was, should he take the risk or not. _‘The starbucks is such a public place. If it is a prank then people will see the whole thing happen.’_

Evan’s grip on his phone tightened and he struggled to take a breath. He didn’t want to be apart of a public prank. He rolled over onto his back and tried to regulate his breathing. He took a shaky breath and glanced over to where Jared was sitting. His friend hadn’t even moved from his position on the bed, luckily Jared hadn’t even looked up from whatever he was doing on his laptop.

He bit down on his lip in thought, accidentally drawing blood. Evan’s brows scrunched up as he looked at the ceiling, ‘ _Should I take the risk?’_ He dropped his off-brand phone down on the bed beside him, _‘Decide quick, Evan.’_ He grabbed the phone again and quickly typed a response without thinking much more on the matter.

 

To: Connor - ‘Okay.’

 

That was it, he’d done it. He had to go to Starbucks to talk to someone that he barely knew. To make it worse he had to do it tomorrow.  _‘Maybe this was a mistake…’_ He groaned, he wasn’t looking forward to it. He shut his eyes tightly trying to block out the world.

The voice of his roommate caused his eyes to shoot back open, “So are you sexting your boyfriend, or looking at pictures of his sister?”

“Wha- what?!” He choked in shock, as he scrambled to sit up and face Jared. "I wasn't- I wasn't d-doing a-anything like that!"

Jared let out an amused snort, "Oh yeah, people blush and groan while on their phone all the time. Totally a normal thing to do." Jared was looking over his computer at Evan with a smug look on his face. 

_‘I’m blushing?’_ Evan thought, _‘Wait hold on…’_ Evan looked scandalized as he realized was Jared had said. “N-no! Jared! I was just f-frusterated!” He covered his face in embarrassment.

 “Yeah, sure dude.” Jared slouched down on his bed propping his laptop up against his legs covering up his face once more.

Evan flopped back down onto the bed, ignoring the shooting pain that went through his arm with the action. He reached over and moved his phone to the dresser and closed his eyes. Maybe sleep would help calm him down, even if it didn’t he could at least fake sleep to ignore Jared for the night.

  
Evan Hansen was not looking forward to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for Connor being OOC, I'll try to fix that in the coming chapters! 
> 
> Come yell at me on my tumblr: @Acorn-Evan


	3. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. It's back.

It had taken him longer than he’d wanted to fall asleep. Jared had been up for a while playing games on his computer, the bright glow of the screen illuminating his side of the room. It had gotten quite distracting and Evan couldn’t really roll over to block out the light as he was afraid of hurting his arm. 

When he did wake up in the morning his sense of panic and unease from the night before returned to him. He glanced at his phone on the dresser, after a moment of hesitation he reached over to it and snatched it so he could look if he has any notifications. He had none, his simplistic wallpaper of his phones lock screen stared back at him. He had no notifications from Connor nor Jared, who after a moment Evan realized wasn’t in their room. He rubbed his eyes and sat up to look around, he was fairly certain that Jared hadn’t had anything to do that morning. 

Evan bit down on his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth. He looked down at the cast plastered on his arm, it was a familiar sight as he’d had it for a while now. He knew he’d be getting it off soon which was welcome, he wanted the reminder gone. He’d broken it late September, so he’d already had the cast for a considerable amount of time already, a little over five weeks. The brake was bad because of how he’d broken it, he’d ‘fallen’ from a forty foot tall oak tree. Of course fall was the word that he would use when telling other people about the incident. Even he couldn’t tell himself the truth, what really happened that September. How he went to his favorite park and decided to climb the tallest tree and when he got to the top he just… let go. He didn’t even think about it that much. 

He shook his head and took a shaky breath trying to clear his mind of the negative and scary thoughts. Evan got out of his bed and headed over tiredly to his closet to grab some fresh clothes. He set his phone face down on his bed and began to get dressed, old jeans and gray polo shirt. He knew he needed a jacket but couldn’t fit the sleeve of his gray hoodie over his cast so he gave up. The anxious feeling spiked when he thought about how he’d have to make the cold walk to the Starbucks again. His hand shook a bit and his breathing got heavy but he was snapped out of it by a series of chirping noises from his phone. 

He whipped around, almost tripping in the process to try and grab his phone. Just like he’d thought there were a series of notifications on his phone, a couple from Jared and a single one from Connor. He’d thought the texts from Jared were just classic Jared texts but reading through them made his anxiety flare up.

From: Jared - ‘Acorn what the hell’

From: Jared - ‘Dude where are you?? You weren’t in your first two classes.’

Evan’s eyes widened and he looked over in panic to look at the clock sitting next to Jared’s bed. The green lights flashed the time, 11:14am. A panic gripped him, he’d slept in because he’d forgotten to set his alarm the night before. He knew that he’d have to go to class today, Mondays were one of the only days that he had morning classes. He couldn’t just miss his classes, oh- oh god they’d probably thought he’d skipped. He thought the anxious feeling weighing down his chest and making it hard to breathe. He couldn’t even look at the other texts, he had to sit down or he felt like he would fall over. He shuffled over to his bed and didn’t even make it all the way over before he had to sit down. He leaned against the side of his bed and slid down, wrapping his arms around his knees. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been there in that position, at some point he’d buried his head between his knees. The last thing that Evan could do was fail at any of his classes or miss too many, he was there on a partial scholarship as his mom couldn’t pay for his tuition on her own. Of course he’d only missed a couple classes before but this seemed like such a big deal thanks to his anxiety. He hated it, that he was actually crying over such a stupid thing. He let out a sob that was interrupted by a hitch in his breathing causing the sob to get stuck in the back of his throat. This just caused him to cry even more, sniffling a little.

Evan was interrupted by his phone chirping once more, he couldn’t move to look at the notification. He was scared that it was Jared telling him that he’d failed his classes or been kicked out or something worse. Another chirp from his phone and he looked up at his phone that was sitting near him on the floor, tears staining his cheeks. He didn’t want to look, he was too scared, the gripping panic wasn't helping. Evan let out a whimper and almost jumped out of his skin when there was a loud banging on the door. It happened for a few seconds before the banging stop and a voice broke through the silence. Despite it being slightly muffled by the door Evan could tell who it was immediately. 

“Hansen, open the fucking door!” Connor’s voice rang out, seemingly frustrated and tired. There was a pause before Connor continued, “Kleinman told me to check up on you. He said you didn’t show up to your first two classes.” Connor hit the door again making it shudder in the frame. 

Evan’s breath hitched in his throat, he was frozen, he couldn’t move. His body shook and he tried to breathe but he was unable to, it felt like a heavy weight was sitting on his chest, one that he couldn’t push it off. The door shook again, the knob twisting a little. There was no sound for what felt like thirty minutes but in reality was for about about one. Then the knob turned and the door swung opened, revealing a worried and slightly exasperated Connor Murphy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @Acorn-Evan


	4. Panic

Connor stood in the doorway for an amount of time that Evan was unsure of before walking inside and kneeling down in front of Evan, causing the blonde to flinch. Evan just buried his head back between his knees, trying to shield himself from Connor. The reasonable part of his mind was telling him that he was just over reacting and that he wouldn’t get kicked out of college for just missing two classes, however his anxiety was telling him he would. He didn’t even register that Connor had placed his hand on his shoulder until a few seconds after, to which he flinched away again. 

When he flinched Connor had pulled his hand away like he’d been burned by Evan. “Hansen.” He said, a lot softer than he would have expected from Connor Murphy of all people. “You need to breathe, take a few deep breaths.” At his words Evan realized that he had actually been struggling to breath, his vision getting a little blurry in the process. He struggled to take a few deep breaths when he heard Connor speak again. “Can I touch you now?” Connor asked, to which Evan shook his head. No, he didn’t want Connor to touch him. He barely knew Connor, which made it a little surprising he’d even agreed to meet up with Connor that day in the first place. Oh- oh God was that why Connor was there? He wondered, if Connor had only showed up because he’d missed his meeting with him. But no, he hadn’t said they’d meet up till Connor’s next shift which was in the evening. 

As if he’d read his mind Connor cleared his throat and spoke again.“Like I said, I’m here because Kleinman said you didn’t show up to your first two classes. He didn’t sound too worried, but he wanted me to check up on you anyway. He owes me now.” Connor snorted and rolled his eyes, looking down at Evan who looked up at him after a moment. 

Evan swallowed thickly and croaked out, “U-um, can you-“ He shakily pointed over to his side table where a small box was sitting. It was the same box that he’d kept his medication in when he was at home in high school. Of course Jared knew that he took meds so he didn’t exactly have to hide them, but his mom had also known and he didn’t have to hide them from her either, but he did. He didn’t like seeing the orange and white tube sitting on his bedside table everyday. It was just a constant reminder of how flawed he was and all the major problems that he had. Also if Jared brought ‘friends’ over to their dorm he didn’t want them to see his meds and try to steal them, Jared didn’t have the best taste in the people he hung out with. 

Connor looked over at the table realizing Evan meant the box and walked over, he opened the lid and pulled out the bottle of medication. He seemed to be debating between grabbing the pill and taking it and the water to Evan or just bringing the whole bottle. Evan sniffled again and Connor just snatched the water bottle off of the table and brought it and the bottle of meds over for Evan. He took the lid off for Evan and tried to hand him the water bottle but Evan just took the medication and popped a pill into his mouth before swallowing it dry not wanting to bother with water. 

Evan took a few more breaths, “They’re- they’re going t-to kick m-me out-“ He stammered out. Connor watched him, raising a brow looking fairly confused. He tilted his head as if to ask ‘What?’. Evan shook his head, “I- I m-missed two classes! I- I can't d-do that-" 

He was cut off by Connor interrupting him, "Hansen. Calm down, they're not going to kick you out or some shit like that." He deadpanned like he was confident in what he said. 

Evan bit down on his bottom lip, "You don't k-know that- sorry- they- I- I can't-" He had stopped shaking now which he was thankful for, but he still felt panicky. Connor's words, no matter how insincere they felt did calm him down a little. "They're... g-going t-to..." He trailed off, rubbing his eyes. He felt so pathetic that he was crying over this. 

"Christ, Hansen. Calm down. I skip class a lot more than you and they haven't kicked me out yet." He said. Evan wasn't looking at him anymore but he could tell that Connor had rolled his eyes. 

Evan forced himself to try and calm down more. He took a couple deep breaths and tried to tell himself that the school wouldn’t do anything like that and that Connor was telling the truth. “O-okay…” He mumbled, still not uncurling himself from the position he was in. He did however look up, avoiding eye contact with Connor in the process. He gripped at the fabric of his jeans and nodded, “Okay… th-they won’t-“ He assured himself to which Connor nodded and stepped back away from him.

“So you’re not going to keep freaking out, right?” Connor asked. Evan noticed Connor looked pretty much the same as he had in high school, just a little taller. He was also clearly tired as if he hadn’t slept in a while. Evan shook his head, no he could calm down now. “Good.” Connor said, sticking a hand out and offering it to Evan. Once Evan took his hand he pulled the boy up. Evan was shaky on his feet but now that he was calmer he could stand. “You don’t have any other classes today, do you?” 

“Um- I h-have one- I c-can’t miss it- s-sorry.” Evan said, looking down at his feet, wringing the hem on his shirt in his hands. 

Connor’s face scrunched up a little and he pulled a phone out of his pocket, it seemed fairly beat up, with a cracked screen and dented edges. He looked at the phone for a minute before looking back up at Evan and shrugging. “Alright, well you know when my shift is. Just meet me then. You’re still coming, yeah?”

Evan nodded quickly, not wanting to disappoint Connor further. He’d have his last class then as soon as he could head over to the Starbucks, even if it was a prank planned by Jared. But that thought was slowly fading as he wasn’t sure if Jared would play a big prank right after he had a panic attack.

Connor shoved the phone back into his pocket and headed to the door leaving Evan standing in his door room watching him. “Bye, Hansen. See you later.” He pulled the door back open, walked out and slammed it shut behind him, causing Evan to jump a little. 

“Oh.” Evan mumbled to the empty room as he stared at the door. He swallowed and let go of his shirt, today was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @acorn-evan

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this mess. 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Acorn-Evan


End file.
